noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Rael Kertia vs 1st Elder
Seeing Dr. Crombel's Mutants make a full recovery, Regis remarks that he thought some of them were dead. M-21 replies that their appearance isn't the only thing that's changed, their powers are on a completely different level from before. Prologue The team watch as the now transformed 1st Elder approaches them. Rael asks if he was once the 1st Elder of the Union. Regis confirms he was, and thought he was killed by Frankenstein, but he seems to have recovered and transformed as well. Rael states that he's more of a problem than the others and while he takes on 1st Elder, they should handle the rest of them. 1st Elder gathers energy to prepare a beam of energy. Rael thinks he's the only one who can take him down and he'll finish off the elder quickly, then help the rest of his team. Battle Summary 1st Elder having gathered his energy fires an energy beam at the RK, with everyone avoiding the attack. Rael moves quickly and attacks 1st Elder from behind. He slashes at him repeatedly and manages to chop off his arm. 1st Elder turns and swings at Rael only to hit nothing but air. Rael follows up his attack with the a succession of quick slash attacks, while hiding his aura. 1st Elder manages to find him and launches an attack which Rael dodges. As 1st Elder's recovers, Rael notices that 1st Elder's wounds not only recover instantly, but he gets stronger, as his wounds heal. Seira ends up in danger, while trying to rescue Regis. Rael jumps in to save her. Seira is safe from harm, due to Rael's quick actions. Seira is surprised to see that Rael, saved her, and notices that he was wounded in the process. Rael has severe injuries down the length of his arm. Takeo realises that Rael must've gotten hurt forcing himself out of battle to help Seira. The 1st Elder moves forward, as his injuries continue to heal. Rael continues his battle with the mutated 1st Elder. He is pushed back by an attack and as he gathers himself, 1st Elder launches a follow up attack against him. Rael barely manages to avoid the attack and is slashed along the left-hand side of his torso, he manages to use the opportunity to counterattack and slash the 1st Elder. He follows up with his Doppelganger Illusions battle skill and slashes 1st Elder multiple times. As soon as he's finished his attack, 1st Elder recovers. Rael is angry that the creature won't stop recovering. 1st Elder continues his attack against Rael and throws a punch at him. Rael narrowly avoids the attack, however sharp red spines grow from 1st Elder's arm and stab Rael. Rael cuts off 1st Elder's arm. 1st Elder is angered by this and fires an energy beam from his mouth. Rael again narrowly avoids the attack and wonders how the mutated 1st Elder can keep recovering, and that as he recovers he grows in strength. Rael thinks that the battle is getting more challenging by the minute and wonders how he's supposed to defeat such a creature. A voice asks Rael what he's waiting for, as a barrage of arrows hit 1st Elder. Rael is shocked to see Karias, who after apologising for being late, asks what he's doing and that it's unlike him. 1st Elder has lost his arms, and is badly injured from Karias' attack, however he gathers energy and launches another energy beam at Rael and Karias. Karias wonders aloud if it attacked in such a condition and fires an arrow. The attacks collide mid-air causing an explosion. Aftermath Karias reminds the RK that if they fail to stop the creatures before them, countless human lives will be lost. Karias says that he'll take on 1st Elder and asks Rael to take on anther mutant. Rael agrees, as Karias prepares to face 1st Elder.